


Mornings are for the loved, and the loving, for me and for you.

by mariamegale



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Kink, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamegale/pseuds/mariamegale
Summary: Babe thinks this is the most anyone has ever loved another person. It has to be, even though he knows it’s childish, because he refuses to believe anyone has ever loved someone more than he loves Eugene Roe in this moment.(Aka some pointless, fluffy smut because I can, and because smut was requested)
Relationships: Edward "Babe" Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Band of Brothers Love Fest 2021





	Mornings are for the loved, and the loving, for me and for you.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [giraffex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffex/pseuds/giraffex) in the [BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A Babe/Gene smut fest. Go crazy. Can have some story to it or pwp.
> 
> (it's not terribly crazy, but it is smut)

The sun is filtering in through the window, and when it hits Babe’s eyelids, it wakes him up. 

He takes a moment to figure out where he is, blinking and drawing in a deep breath through his nose, clearing his throat a little when the sleep catches in his throat and making him rasp.

Turning his head away from the light, his lips graze something soft and warm. It tickles, and he smiles, because he remembers what it is. There’s a man in the bed with him, sleeping on his chest, not bothered by the sun or Babe’s soft rustling as he’s gotten woken up.

Eugene’s head is in just the right position for Babe to press a soft kiss to his hair, light enough not to wake him up, hopefully just enough to translate into his subconscious. _You are loved,_ Babe hopes his dreams are telling him. _You’re warm, you’re safe and so dear to me_.

These could be his favourite moments in the world — these lazy weekend mornings when they have nowhere to be, when Gene has time off work and his alarms haven’t been turned on, when they have time to just sleep.

He’s so warm. Eugene usually tells Babe that he is the warm one, but Gene has a lot of heat to give off himself, despite also constantly complaining about the cold. Babe thinks he’s onto him and his scheme of getting cuddles out of his boyfriend via complaints, but he’s not going to uncover the ruse. It’s nice enough to have an excuse to curl up around him, get and stay close, he doesn’t want to take that away from either of them.

Besides, Babe likes being Eugene’s little sunshine boy. Mentally and physically, anything he can do to bring some warmth and joy into his life, he’s more than happy to.

The vision of Gene now is too much to be left alone, his relaxed body and his soft skin, how his face is slack in sleep. There’s no remnant of that little wrinkle he gets between his eyebrows, the one Babe hates with a passion because it means he’s stressed or worried about something.

Raising one hand softly, Babe drags a knuckle down the side of Gene’s face, suddenly wanting him awake with him. Eugene doesn’t move for a second, and Babe kisses his hairline again, cups his face and strokes a thumb over Gene’s smooth skin. 

It takes a moment, but Eugene does start to stir, sighing and frowning for a second before burrowing into Babe’s neck more with a swallow and a smack of his lips. Babe can’t help but smile, at Eugene and how sweet he is and how happy he is to be allowed to be the one in bed with him. 

Babe kisses his forehead again, and now it’s Gene’s turn to take a deep breath in and out. He swallows again, rubs his face back and forth over Babe’s skin and yawns, his eyes still closed and his face still relaxed. He could be the most beautiful thing Babe has ever seen.

“Good morning,” he whispers against Gene’s forehead, his heart full of love and his hand going down to rub back and forth over Eugene’s back. 

“Mornin’,” Eugene mumbles back, his voice thick from sleep, his lips clumsy. “You sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Babe says, smiling a little. “The sun is shining.”

That makes Gene crack an eye open, blearily looking at the window, at the rays of light coming in, the dust dancing and floating in the air. He closes his eyelid and yawns again. “It is. ’s’that mean you wanna get up?”

“If you want to,” Babe offers, his hand squeezing Eugene’s skin through his sleep shirt. “I’m happy here, though.”

The response is a low hum, Eugene moving his head to press a tired little kiss to Babe’s neck. It feels nice, and Babe sighs happily into the slow morning air. Then he gets another kiss, and another, and on the fourth one Babe thinks he can feel the slightest hint of a tongue, just the tip sticking out between Eugene’s lips. He smiles.

“You wanna stay in bed for a while longer?” He asks, the grin apparent in his voice as Eugene just kisses his neck again, his mouth more open now, wet and warm and sending pleasant goosebumps down Babe’s back. 

“Had a nice dream,” he says in lieu of an answer. “You were in it.”

The hand Gene has had slung over Babe’s chest moves, up to his shoulder and back down over his torso, making its way down to his stomach. “Oh? What was I doing?”

“Touching me,” Eugene says, and Babe laughs a little. So that’s how it is, then. Eugene generally has two modes when it comes to sex; coy, and impatient. He’ll either draw something out for as long as he possibly can, or go right for what he wants and get exasperated if Babe doesn’t immediately follow him.

Not that he’s complaining. Any excuse to touch Eugene is one he’ll take, especially at this hour, when Gene is still soft and pliable and relaxed, none of his worrying having had time to set foot in his mind yet. It’s one of Babe’s favourite Genes, the morning version of him.

“Oh, was I now?” He can’t keep the smile out of his voice, looking down at Eugene who has reached the hem of Babe’s shirt and is pushing it up over his chest. “And what were you doing?”

“Anything you wanted,” is the response, and that’s good enough for Babe, who moves to gently roll Gene over, holding himself up above his boyfriend, looking down at him with soft eyes. 

“Sounds like quite the dream, Genie.”

Eugene doesn’t reply, just looks back up with eyes that have gone a little dark around the edges. He’s too pretty for this world, Babe thinks, hair tousled and his face relaxed, blue eyes framed by dark eyelashes and gentle brows. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Babe tells him, leaning down to press a kiss first to his cheek and then his jaw, drawing a little line down to the pulse point in his neck with his lips. Now it’s his hand’s turn to roam, splaying itself up across Gene’s stomach, but unlike Eugene’s, his fingers move upwards. Up and up, creasing the cotton of his shirt and spreading the warmth of his palm until he reaches one of his nipples. They’re not hard yet, but aren’t difficult to find, the small metal nubs on either side of the bars going through them making them an easy target anyway. “Guess what, Gene?”

“What?” Eugene’s voice is a little airy as Babe begins rolling his nipple under one finger, a gentle touch teasing back and forth over the thin fabric. Babe never had much sensation in his own nipples, but Gene very much does, and his piercings do nothing but elevate it (or so he says, and Babe believes him, because it never takes many seconds for them to perk up under the lightest of stimulations. It’s one of his favourite things.)

“Real me wants to touch you too,” he whispers, his lips moving from Eugene’s neck up to his ear, breathing directly into it. He can feel Eugene shiver, the hand that was on Babe’s stomach having instead curled around his back to grasp hard at his shirt. “And I think I will, for as much as I want, all morning. You wanna be like dream you, Genie? Do whatever I want? Be a good boy for me?”

As he speaks, he lets his thumb join his finger over Eugene’s nipple, taking the stiff little nub into a soft grip and pinching just hard enough to roll it back and forth between them. Gene is starting to breathe harder, his eyes again closed, looking like he’s deciding if he wants to lie still or move his body in response to the electricity going through him at the touch.

“Tell me,” Babe reminds him, pinching Gene’s nipple to punctuate his words. Eugene takes in a sharp but slow breath, his head tilting away from Babe’s in a blatant invitation to the length of his neck.

“Yeah,” he breathes, his hips rocking ever so slightly against the duvet. “Anything you want.”

It sounds like a promise, and that’s how Babe is going to interpret it. He laughs into Gene’s ear, kisses the spot of skin right in front of it and whispers “there’s my boy” before going back to the neck so tantalisingly offered to him. “Just stay there, baby, just like this.”

His own body has started to respond to the situation, too, warmth pleasantly pooling in the pit of his stomach as Gene moves and sighs underneath him. There are so many things they could do, a million possibilities running through his head, but he thinks they’ve already struck a good mood here. 

The theme for the morning is slow and soft, and that’s how Babe wants to keep it. Eugene too, judging by the way his eyes are still closed and his voice hasn’t gone above a mumble this whole time. He could be half-asleep, if it wasn’t for how single-minded he’s being. 

Gene is good at many things, but being coherent when he’s tired isn’t one of them. Either he’s up or he’s not, and he’s definitely up now. No, this is just him being lazy, and Babe adores that fact. So he decides to just stick to the lazy brief, kissing Gene’s neck sloppily and without any rush for a good minute until Gene’s hips have definitely started rocking under the sheets, his fingers digging into Babe’s back.

“Let me see you,” Babe mumbles as he pulls away, pushing Gene’s shirt up his chest determinedly, but stopping just after uncovering his pectorals. With the cotton bunched up under Eugene’s armpits, he leans down to place his mouth on the nipple he’s left alone until now. “You’re so gorgeous,” he mumbles, teasing the softness of his lips over the sensitive skin before sticking his tongue out and tracing over the very tip of Gene’s nipple with it.

Eugene actually moans, one hand going to tangle his fingers in Babe’s hair while the other one gets thrown over his head lazily, turning his face into his arm as Babe’s dual attention to his nipples continue. 

Babe's tongue continues being light, so light, while his fingers are getting more firm. He knows, from being told, that uneven stimulation is harder for Gene to defend himself against. So while his mouth stays soft and gentle, he starts pinching the other nipple harder, tugging on the little barbells and pressing and rolling the nub with the pad of his thumb.

It’s not fast, but it seems intense enough, Gene breathing heavier as his hand combs through Babe’s hair again and again, both grounding and encouraging at the same time. When Babe lightly grazes his teeth over the nipple under his mouth, giving the slightest of hints at biting, Eugene pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and sighs with just the hint of a moan in his breath.

“You’re being so good,” Babe mumbles, keeping his mouth where it is but moving his hand down, over the flat of Gene’s chest and stomach until it reaches the hem of his trousers. “Such a good, gorgeous thing. You gonna let me touch you some more, now?”

Eugene only nods in response, his eyes still closed, the bottom of his stomach twitching a little where Babe is dragging his fingers back and forth, like he’s ticklish. “Yeah?” Babe asks again, kissing Gene’s skin and blowing a small gust of cool air over his nipple. Eugene lets out a shaky breath under him. “I wanna touch you, right here, right where you want me to, isn’t that right, baby?”

As he talks, he moves his hand down, over Eugene’s pyjamas and over his erection, palming over the hard bulge in his pants. The reaction is immediate, Gene rolling his hips up into the cup of Babe’s hand, practically begging for more, for Babe to rub him harder and faster and more intensely. 

But Babe doesn’t want to rub him harder or faster or more intensely, he wants to keep things slow, wants to keep Eugene in this lazy rut he’s been in all morning. So he keeps his touch as light as it first was, just cups his palm and lets the head of Gene’s cock fit into it, slowly moving it back and forth across in time with the rutting of Eugene’s hips.

It’s borderline teasing, if it isn’t just teasing, and Babe is happy to keep it like that for a while. Eugene’s hand has moved from his hair to his shoulder, his lip is back between his teeth, and his forehead is wrinkled in a needy little frown as Babe ghosts his hand over his cock and licks circles around his nipple. 

“I could make you come like this,” Babe says, just to be a dick, and because Eugene likes it. “Know you could do it, if I keep it up long enough, doesn’t take much to make you lose control sometimes. You’re so perfect, baby, so good, so good to me. You wanna come like this? Right here? Rolling your hips like this?”

“Babe,” Eugene moans quietly, his hips moving up more on the next little thrust, begging for more with his body if not his voice. Babe wants to smile, so he does, pushing himself up on the elbow he has leaning against the bed, returning his mouth to Gene’s ear and licking over his earlobe.

“I think I wanna fuck you today,” he mumbles, well aware his voice is going straight through Eugene, low and quiet yet taking over any other noise. Gene shivers under him. “You feel so good after you come, sweetheart, so soft and warm, I can just slide right into your little hole. But it’d be a lot, baby, you think you can handle that? Or do you wanna come on me instead?”

Eugene moans again, and Babe laughs, moving his mouth to his neck instead, pressing slow hungry kisses to his skin. “Yeah? You wanna come on my cock?”

“Anything you want,” Eugene breathes, his voice a little hoarse and slurred in that way it always gets when they have this kind of sex. Babe feels his own dick throb at the sound of it, at the words, at how fucking perfect Eugene is and at how happy he feels to be allowed to have him. 

“Anything I want?” Babe gives a thoughtful hum and presses a closed-mouth kiss to his neck. “Stay there.”

He then moves, taking his hand off of Gene’s dick, crawling down his body with a purpose. When he gets to Eugene’s pyjamas, he doesn’t waste any time undoing the little bit of string holding them in place, the cord relaxing around Gene’s body and allowing Babe to pull them down over his thighs. 

Instead of dragging them all the way off, or just far enough to expose his cock, Babe gets the waistband down to his knees. “Pass me the lube, sweetie,” he says, while pulling the cord of Gene’s pyjamas tight around his legs, making a neat little bow when they have been cinched together.

Eugene doesn’t say anything, just turning enough to reach the bottle of lube in their bedside table and passing it down. “Good boy,” Babe tells him, pushing Gene’s joined legs up. “Stay still.”

Babe can see how hard Gene’s cock is, can tell how badly Eugene wants to be touched there, but Gene really is nothing if not perfect when Babe wants him to be, and he stays still. 

Slicking up two fingers is easy, Babe counting backwards the hours since they fucked last night, testing how relaxed Gene is by dragging the slick down the distance from his balls to his ass. Gene shivers, but doesn’t tighten any of his muscles, and Babe smiles to himself.

“Just like this, baby,” he whispers, holding Eugene’s legs up with one hand as he starts pressing one lubed-up finger into his hole, shivering pleasantly at how warm he is, how soft and relaxed. “Gonna take no time at all, you’re so open already.”

True to his word, Babe feels Gene get ready for two, and then three fingers in a few short minutes. It’s not long until he’s buried to the knuckles in that wet heat, making Eugene moan unsteadily against his own hand as Babe rubs back and forth over that spot inside him.

He loves doing this. Babe could laugh, honestly, at himself. Every time he has sex with Eugene, he’s reminded of how much he loves having sex with Eugene — which is silly, he never forgets. Can you be reminded of something you didn’t forget? Babe thinks so, because that’s what’s happening here. 

Looking up at Gene’s body, feeling the weight of his legs over the shoulder Babe has now slung them, feeling the muscles of Gene’s ass squeeze around his fingers, Babe finds himself reminded. Eugene’s eyes are closed, and his lips are read, his head is turned to one side and he’s breathing into the fingers not curled into the sheets down by his hip, and Babe remembers how fucking much he loves doing this.

Deciding that Gene is prepped enough for his cock whenever Babe feels like giving it to him, he pulls his fingers out and lowers Eugene’s legs down onto the mattress. 

“Babe,” Eugene breathes, and “shhh,” Babe tells him in return, pressing a kiss to his thigh before climbing a little further up. “Just relax.”

Making him relax is his goal here, even though they’re both so turned on it’s getting a little hard to think, because Gene wants slow morning sex and that’s what he’s getting. Sure, Babe has tied him into some incredibly minor predicament bondage if you want to be picky, but he’s not bing picky. 

Being restrained helps Eugene relax, okay? Babe isn’t going to deprive him of that, not on a Saturday morning. Anyway.

He gets a little further up, just far enough to get his lips around Gene’s dick. No preamble here, Babe just takes him into one hand and guides the head of his cock into his own mouth, sucking him in slowly, deeply. 

Neither of them are in the mood for tricks, and Eugene gives him a grateful, deep sigh of pleasure as Babe slowly bobs his head up and down. His hand is back in Babe’s hair, a little more frantic now, but no less soft. Gene’s not trying to set the pace here, just giving himself an anchor or possibly handing Babe one, breathing slowly as Babe’s tongue slides across his cock.

It’s not quite the laziest blowjob Babe has ever given, but it’s up there, while also feeling like the exact right thing to do. It’s just them, in their bed together, no rush as they enjoy this morning together. 

But he does pull off after a while, around the time Gene’s breathing has gotten mangled enough Babe can tell Eugene is going to come unless they stop, and that’s not what he decided on. 

His voice is hoarse when he says, “on your side, baby,” pushing on Eugene until he does and then crawling up behind him. Their bodies fit together so well, it amazes him every time. Eugene with his clothes pushed up and down to create a vision somehow more debauched than if he’d just been naked, while Babe still has his full pyjama suit on.

Even now, he only pushes his pants down far enough to pull his own hard cock out, reaching for the bottle of lube one more time, coating his hand and giving himself a few loose strokes to coat his dick with it. 

“Love you,” he whispers into Eugene’s ear, kissing his shoulder as he shuffles closer, rubbing his head over Gene’s slick hole before starting to press in. The feeling makes him groan into Gene’s neck, his hand moving to hold Eugene’s hip in place as he slowly buries himself inside his boyfriend. Eugene, meanwhile, is arching his back and reaching back to Babe’s hair with one hand, his legs straining against the string holding his knees together. “Fuck, I love you so much, you’re so perfect.”

The position, the way Gene can’t even spread his legs a little bit, is somehow hitting that perfect mix of slow and exciting at the same time. Babe knows he’s free to take this as slow as he wants, and he does, rocks his hips gently as Eugene moves back against him.

It’s less of a fuck and more of a slow rut together, pulling each other to the finish line as Babe rolls his hips over and over, bringing up one hand to lightly pinch one of Eugene’s nipples, breathing into his ear as he tugs on the little metal bar going through the middle of it. 

Eugene’s response is a whispered curse and his hand fisting in Babe’s hair, turning his head to beg a kiss out of his partner, which Babe gives him happily. Their pace picks up, but imperceptibly so, until Babe is holding Eugene still with both his hands to be able to thrust into him harder. 

It’s at that point, when they’re both panting a little bit and Gene’s bottom lip is back between his teeth, one of his hands on the headboard to push himself back against Babe’s hips, that Babe bites a kiss into Eugene’s neck, licks his hand sloppily and moves it to Gene’s cock again.

The response is fast, Eugene groaning out a quiet “fuck, Babe,” before looking back at him with dark half-lidded eyes, hazy with lust, and Babe has to kiss him right there, deep and hard.

“Yeah?” Babe asks him, his hand moving over Gene’s cock, palming over the head, catching the small little drops of precome there and using them to make his movements slicker.

“Yeah,” Eugene groans back, closing his eyes and letting out a hot breath against Babe’s cheek. “Please, please, Babe.”

“Don’t worry,” Babe laughs back, feeling his own orgasm approaching like a train. “I’m almost there, want you to go first, wanna feel you. You’re perfect, Genie, so good, you feel so good, you always feel so good. Are you gonna come for me? You ready, baby?”

Eugene is nodding, his eyes still closed and his mouth open, barely responding when Babe presses their lips together. He lets out a shuddering breath, catches on the next one, his hips twitch and then he comes with a small whispering moan, hot and wet over Babe’s hand.

“There you go,” Babe groans, picking his pace up considerably to draw the absolute last out of Gene in this moment, make him twitch and clench around Babe’s cock. It feels like what Babe imagines heaven feels like, every muscle in Eugene contracting at the same time, squeezing around him as Babe fucks him, and it’s not long. One thrust, two, three, and then Babe feels the wave wash over him, not an earthquake of an orgasm as much as a slow tidal wave. 

He might be saying something, a mumble of Eugene’s name or a praise or something, but Babe isn’t paying enough attention to himself to remember it. All he thinks about is Eugene, how he feels, around him and in his arms and under his mouth, and how good this feels, how happy he is. How fucking much he loves this man, always, even if it’s maybe most evident in these moments.

As they’re coming down together, Babe still buried deep in Gene’s ass, their hands slackening but not letting go of each other, Babe thinks this is the most anyone has ever loved another person. It has to be, even though he knows it’s childish, because he refuses to believe anyone has ever loved someone more than he loves Eugene Roe in this moment.

“Good morning,” Eugene mumbles after a few long minutes, as Babe is pressing kiss after lazy kiss to his shoulder. It makes him smile, and then laugh when Gene continues, “you know, I had this really nice dream—“

“Well, you’re awake now,” Babe tells him, his voice full of laughter, pulling out just so he can get Eugene onto his back and press a soft, wet kiss to his lips. 

Eugene, delighted and giggling, wraps his arms around Babe, pulling him in. 

They have things to do — they have to take a shower, above all — but it can wait a few more moments. Babe has some laughter-filled kissing to do, and everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two sittings today, because I was in a chill mood, and it felt fun to write some porn. That's literally all the thought process that went into this. I hope it was soft. love y'all!
> 
> [If you like chatting about dem bois, you should join our band of brothers discord server!](https://discord.gg/JZVc2Jk)


End file.
